


History Underneath the Mistletoe

by InterPlanetaryGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Kinda, Literally just a blowjob, M/M, Mistletoe, Secret Relationship, a little smut, slight AU, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetaryGirl/pseuds/InterPlanetaryGirl
Summary: The first time it happened it was awkward, in the beginning, but then it turned rough, fierce, and downright  competitive. 
***Harry and Draco get caught underneath mistletoe every year from third onward, with one exception, but they really don't mind, and if it's just between them then nobody needs to know





	1. Third Year

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I got this idea in my head about enchanted mistletoe, and then secret relationships, and basically this is mostly fluff. A little angst in later chapters, and the rating will increase because I'm almost finished writing the whole thing ((I just gotta spell/grammar check)) and there's some steamy stuff later tbh

The first time it happened it was awkward, in the beginning, but then it turned rough, fierce, and downright _competitive_.

~~*~~

Harry was sat on the floor, in the middle of the corridor with his back leaning against the empty doorway he was trapped under.

And it was midnight.

How Harry got to be in this position is rather simple: he had been speaking with Professor Lupin for some time before curfew, except then they ran over by just a few minutes, and Harry needed a pass to say why he was out after curfew, especially with Snape patrolling the corridors this time every night.

So Harry went along his merry way once he thanked Professor Lupin for the pass, until he got caught by an invisible barrier tat refused to allow him through the empty doorway. He looked around, nobody was there, and then he swallowed before looking up.

There it was. The enchanted mistletoe that had been trapping unsuspecting victims since December first. He had brought it up to Professor Lupin after Fred and George began telling the new first years that it was all their genius. The older years knew it wasn't true, as it had been there before any of the current years.

"Oh, that old charm's still in place?" Lupin had asked with a slight laugh.

"You know who did it?!" Harry had been ready to burst with a smile spreading across his face.

"Please," he scoffed, "I was the one who put the charms on once the others found the right ones. I was second best in the year, after your mother actually," he smiled at him sadly, but Harry didn't much care for that - he already knew his mother was the most intelligent witch of her age it seemed - so he took a moment to be starry eyed at Professor Lupin for a moment.

"It's really amazing, sir! Honestly, I've never been caught under it yet, but it's rather amusing when everybody else around you is constantly on guard," Harry grinned.

"Yes, well, don't count your blessings yet, I would say. Everybody gets caught under it by their fifth year at least once," Lupin smirked.

"How many pieces are there?" Harry asked.

"No idea, I stopped counting after the fifteenth piece to be honest," Lupin laughed. "They just kept giving them to me and rarely charmed them themselves," Lupin shrugged with a laugh.

But back to the matter at hand - he was trapped, had been for a while, and now he was going to be stuck until morning to be found in this embarassing situation or by a teacher out on their rounds.

Then somebody tripped over his leg, too deep in thought for him to have heard footsteps.They would have gone flying if not for the invisible barrier stopping them, trapping them too.

Harry scrambled up quickly as they began cursing quietly.

He recognised that voice.

"Malfoy?"

"Potter? What in Merlin's name are _you_ doing out here? I know you're rather plebian, but sitting on the floor in the middle of the night is a bit much to be stretching it don't you think?" The insult was weak and they both knew it, there was no fire behind it, but Harry still rolled his eyes.

"I was speaking with Professor Lupin before curfew and we ran over a little bit, then I got trapped under here about an hour ago," Harry shrugs. "You?"

"I was bored and decided to go for a walk." Harry hums at his shrugged response.

"Well either we get this over with, or we wait until morning for somebody else to find us," Harry tells him.

"Get what over with?" Malfoy looks at him warily.

"Don't tell me you don't know," Harry mocks. "Enchanted mistletoe, Malfoy. Won't let you go 'til you at least kiss," Harry informs him boredly. How could he have not seen this stuff when somebody was caught under, or hear about somebody being caught under?

"What?" Malfoy growled, though there was panic laced into the tone.

"Suck it up and just kiss me; I don't like this anymore than you do," Harry sighed, lying, he knew, because he had wondered what it would be like to kiss Malfoy for a while lately. Not that he was going to admit that right now.

"Why do I have to be the one to kiss you?" Malfoy sounded taken aback at this part of the what Harry said.

"Forgive me for not experiencing a seven inch growth spurt over the summer," Harry snarked at him.

"It was four, actually, and Potter face it, you've barely grown an inch since the start of first year, never mind over the summer," Malfor retorted. "Still tiny as ever as far as I can tell." Harry felt a personal jab at something that certainly wasn't his height, but didn't let his reaction show.

"I've grown at least five inches since first year and you know it," Harryy huffed with a roll of his eyes.

"Sure sure, if you say so." Harry grits his teeth at that answer as he thought whether to say his bargain or not.

"Fine. Since I know you won't be telling anybody about this because it's embarassing enough without even mentioning the kissing part - you tripped over me and were stupid enough to get caught under it in the first place - so you can just be smug to yourself over the fact that you have, reluctantly on both parts, taken The Boy Who Lived's first kiss," Harry tells him with a calculating look.

"Oh really?" Malfoy smirked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, now you know my most ghastly secret," Harry rolled his eyes. "Honestly just get on with it would you?"

"No no this is big news, I have to prepare myself to make this memorable for you' big task I've been given," Malfoy sniggered slightly, but Harry could hear the slight nervousness to it, and latched on that.

"Why Malfoy," Harry smirked coyly as he leaned up and into Malfoy's face. "Is this also your first kiss, by chance?"

"Don't be stupid," Malfoy scowled, but Harry simply hummed once more.

"For once, I'm really not. Kiss me for Merlin's sake so we can leave," Harry almost-whined. But he didn't because he refused to stoop so low.

"Fine," Malfoy said, and before Harry realised what was happening really, he was pushed up against the wall and his lips were being mashed into Malfoy's harshly.

As Harry kissed him back it became...more.

They pushed against one another for a moment as they tried to find the rhythm, something a lot more difficult than they expected as their noses bumped and Harry's glasses got in the way just slightly. Then Malfoy pressed him back into the wall so much it almost hurt, and his hands went up to Malfoy's hair, feeling (and enjoying) how soft it felt between his fingers; especially now he seemed to have stopped gelling it. Harry made a small noise in the back of his throat when Malfoy brushed against his ticklish sides, which caused Malfoy to smirk before slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth briefly before the pair pulled back, panting slightly with flushed faces, but both looking smug at having wound up the other so much.

"Well I just meant a peck, but that works too," Harry told him breathlessly, watching more of a blush work it's way up to Malfoy's ears in the moonlight, which also happened to be making his eyes look so molten and soft when they looked at him.

"Yes, well," Malfoy coughed, not saying more.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure we can leave now," Harry hid a smile before walking off with Malfoy beside him.

"This never happened," Malfoy said as they were about to part ways.

"It didn't," Harry agreed with a nod, but turned towards Malfoy who was already facing him.

There was a moment of silence that passed between them where each contemplated kissing the other again, but then they simply nodded at one another.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

They nodded again, because what else were they supposed to do, before turning and walkig in opposite directions.

~~*~~

Neither forgot the kiss, nor did they act any different, or kiss again in secret. But they didn't kiss anybody else either, or even think to.


	2. Fourth Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is super short so I'm just posting it tonight as well, but they get longer as far as I can tell tbh, like ish???

The next time it happened, Harry really did try to warn Malfoy, 

~~*~~ 

It was the Yule Ball, and Harry decided the thing he needed at that moment was fresh air, despite barely being in there for an hour after his opening dance. Which went atrociously to say the least. 

Hopefully in the future he could laugh at how bad it was? 

Either way, he didn't check before he did sat down and now he had been trapped for near forty-five minutes. 

"So _this_ is where you ran off to," a voice drawled boredly as they walked closer. 

"Wait, no- Malfoy- don't sit-" Harry sighed as he finished the pointless warning, "down." 

"Well that's a bit of a rude overreaction to somebody who specifically came to find you," Malfoy said, slightly put out and definitely hurt. 

Harry just looked at him with a dry look before looking upwards at the mistletoe; Malfoy followed his gaze. 

"Ah," Malfoy says obviously. 

"No shit," Harry scoffed. "Why are you out here?" He tries to not be offensive in the tone he takes. 

"You'd been out here for quite a while, and nobody else thought that was strange," Malfoy shrugged, leaning back and stretching his (now even longer) legs out. "Thought I'd see for myself," Malfoy turned his head slightly and smirked at Harry. 

"Well, you found me, so either kiss me and leave or shut up and sit in silence with me," Harry tells him. 

"So harsh, Harry," Malfoy says, holding a hand to his chest in mock hurt before he sniggered. 

"Forgive me, _Draco_ , obviously I am responsible for you being a dick about this whole thing," Harry says with faux sympathy. "You don't even _like_ Diggory," he points out with slight bewilderment and hidden bitterness. 

"Well, no, but how would it look if I supported you? Even unwilling as you are to compete." Harry reeled his body back in slight shock and confusion, causing him to roll his eyes at Harry. "Please," he scoffed, "you looked so shocked, confused, and downright terrified when you heard your name - thank you though, for that memory of your reaction," he winked at Harry with a half-smile. 

"I feel honoured, truly," Harry says. 

"As well you should be," Malfoy tells his haughtily, but he looks at Harry out of the corner of his eye and breaks out into a toothy grin at him, causing Harry to huff out a laugh. 

"Come on, let's get on with this," Harry shuffles closer. 

"You make it sound like a chore to kiss me," Draco complains. 

"Well you're sure trying to make it one if it wasn't already," Harry mutters as their faces come closer together. 

"I still don't see why I'm still the one to kiss you," Malfoy says as their noses bump together gently, them taking this moment to just be quiet and look at the other's face. 

"You're still taller," Harry says matter-of-factly. 

"Yes, and you're apparently being very stereotypical over this," Malfoy says as he studies the hard-to-see freckles that dust Harry's dark skin over his nose and cheeks. 

"Sue me, and here I was thinking that I was the pretty damsel in distress who would get rescued," Harry says, but doesn't give Malfoy the chance to reply as he pressed their lips together, both of their eyes falling closed as they fall into the motions of it.

Malfoy groaned slightly when Harry opened his mouth, just enough so that Malfoy could slip his tongue in. 

After some time, Harry ended up in Malfoy's lap as they continued to be there, simply kissing. It was nice. Fairly relaxing on both ends, despite the uncomfortable dress robes that both were still wearing. 

"We should probably go," Harry says after some time. 

"Probably," Draco - because, really, what else could he be called at this point - simply hummed before kissing along Harry's jaw and then lightly sucked at a spot on his neck. 

"Don't leave a mark," Harry mumbles, trying to pull away but only leaving more of his neck exposed to be nipped and sucked at, turning him to putty in Malfoy's lap more than he already was. 

There was no other reply. 

Once Draco was finished leaving a mark, he pulled back and grinned before pecking Harry's lips several times, coaxing them back into snogging beneath the mistletoe. 

"We should keep doing this," Draco murmurs against his lips. 

"But somebody's gonna put two and two together when they realise both of us aren't where we're supposed to be if not the great hall," Harry whined, slightly playful. 

"You know what I meant you prat," Draco rolled his eyes. 

"Like being exclusive?" Harry asked with a doubtful look. 

"Well, not yet," Draco looked away slightly guilty, but Harry put his finger under his chin to force him to look at Harry. "Maybe next year, if we can. It depends. But, it would mean no dating other people," Draco says, guilt pooling in his eyes alongside desperate want in molten silver. 

"You'll get annoyed with me, I'll end up frustrating more than before and in a different way," Harry points out. 

"Yes, and you're probably going to want to punch me in the face often," Draco reasons. 

"This face?" Harry asks teasingly as he squeezes Draco's cheeks. "I don't think I could ever do that," Harry laughs, before getting a small smile on his face. "Okay, yes, secret boyfriends it is." Draco can't keep the grin from his face, which Harry returns. Draco kisses him again, soundly, in finality, before tapping his hip lightly. 

"Okay, you can leave now," Draco tells him with a cheeky smile, and Harry laughs again before standing carefully and stiffly. 

"I know the mark is there, Draco, you won't be doing it that obvious again, got it?" Harry raises his eyebrows in some sort of attempt to be stern. 

"Yes sir," Draco winks, saluting with two fingers. 

"Whatever, see you tomorrow," Harry rolls his eyes and walks away; getting closer he can hear Hermione and Ron's voices yelling and braces himself for what is about to come.


	3. Fifth Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is even shorter than the last chapter, but I shall make it up because Sixth Year is like....so long. Like. Pretty sure it's gonna be my longest chapter out of the entire thing so??? Yeah, sorry 'bout that.

The next time they're caught under the mistletoe, it's very deliberate. 

~~*~~

Almost, Harry was caught under it with Cho - which, aside from the fact he's very much gay and has a (admittedly still secret, but with good reason) boyfriend, she was also sobbing over Cedric's death. 

Not that he can really blame her for that, considering he himself is still suffering extreme guilt over that, and don't even get him started on the nightmares. But her sobbing was all...gross, and wet. It didn't look like it would be pleasant to kiss her, truthfully.

He managed to get by with awkwardly patting her arm, even if she did look hopeful that he was possibly going to kiss her. 

She left, and no less than two minutes later, the room changed to contain a large bed with black and charcoal grey sheets, a black settee, and an old-looking oak dining table with chairs around it; not to mention the large, blazing fire at the front of the room. 

Draco walked in and he immediately went over to flop himself onto the settee with a groan, not even paying attention to where Harry was until he coughed pointedly. 

"Really? Every year Harry?" Draco smirked at him as he sauntered over to where Harry stood. 

"Not my fault, this time I was cornered by Cho. It appeared above me and I barely managed to make her not kiss me," Harry grumbled, making Draco stop in his tracks while his lip curled. 

That was one thing that he had discovered about Draco - he was extremely possessive. Harry blamed it on him being overly spoiled as a child, too often as well, but he couldn't deny that it didn't feel nice to be so obviously wanted by somebody. 

"So how did you get rid of her - she seemed to be crying when she walked out." 

"I awkwardly patted her arm because she was crying over Cedric," Harry wrinkled his nose and Draco laughed slightly. 

"Glad to know her face repulsed you so much," Draco told him lightly, closing the final distance between them as he placed his hands on Harry's waist, prompting him to wrap his arms around Draco's and step onto his toes slightly. 

"Yes, it would have been a traumatising experience I'm sure, even if I were attracted to girls," Harry nods with mock seriousness. 

"I couldn't possibly imagine," Draco leans down to kiss him lightly, gently, on the lips, before placing small ones down Harry's jawline and further down his neck, causing him to giggle slightly when it tickles, before Draco leans back up to kiss him passionately, hands trailing down to Harry's backside to squeeze lightly. 

They hadn't gone that far yet, though not for lack of trying. When they are in the mood, they have about twenty minutes maximum before somebody would notice that something was up and go searching for them. When they _did_ have the time, they were either too tired, or had too much homework to even contemplate having sex. 

Harry looked in Draco's eyes as he pulled back before taking a deeper breath. 

"You know I love you, right?" Harry asked, because neither of them had said it out loud, but he really hoped that his implications of the words came across. 

"Really?" 

And it was the first time he sounded so vulnerable since the start of term when he had told Harry that he had to join in whatever plans Umbridge has because his father told him as such, and Voldemort was now living in Malfoy Manor so it was even more of a threat. 

"Really." Harry confirmed. "I love you." 

Draco let out a breath. 

"Good. Because I love you, too," Draco said, before picking Harry up as if he were feather-light and carried him from under the mistletoe and towards the bed, where he dropped him soundly before crawling on top of him and kissing him before proceeding to unbutton Harry's shirt.


	4. Sixth Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaaay so I kinda have to up the rating at this point it's safe to say, and I did say that this chapter would be longer too so???? Yep, here we go, enjoy :)

In sixth year, it was part fury, part heart-wrenching sorrow which led to Harry forcing a kiss beneath the mistletoe. 

~~*~~

Harry was waiting for Draco, unashamed in this even if it made Ron and Hermione notice his 'obsession' with Draco more than previous years. Harry, truthfully and respectfully, did not give a fuck. 

So yes, maybe he was being obsessive and mildly pathetic, but his boyfriend (since he point blank refused to call him an Ex without a damn good reason) owls him the shortest note possible to say: 

_Sorry, I love you, but we can no longer be together xx_

Not even a damn signature.

And he expected Harry to not either, a) go batshit crazy with him, or b) question the fuck out of the elusiveness around it. He can understand that there shouldn't be any names, but there wasn't even any sort of explanation. Sure, they were implied, but since Draco was beginning to look worse as term went on with regards to health and overall appearance, on top of the kicked puppy look he gave Harry when he thought nobody was watching, Harry wanted to know exactly what was going on. 

That's not even mentioning how he stunned him, temporarily, granted, to avoid answering questions that Harry had after he had deliberately sought him out with use of his invisibility cloak on the train, and then continued to ignore him. Only looking when he thought nobody else was looking. 

If he couldn't have Sirius - the only person who had known of their relationship because he had needed to tell _somebody_ \- and if he couldn't have a halfway decent summer, then he was going to get the damn answers that he wanted, and he'd get them the fucking hard way if that't what it took. 

He was leaning against the wall he knew to be directly opposite the door that will appear when Draco walks out, where above he had hung charmed mistletoe. 

There was a small part of him that was smug at seeing Draco cursing when he finally left the room at least two hours later than Harry had arrived there. 

"What do you want, Potter?" 

"It doesn't really work, calling me that, if your heart isn't in it," Harry says, trying to be casual as he pushes himself off the wall and begins to pace in front of the wall that the tapestry hung on thrice. 

"Just tell me what you want, kiss me, and let me leave," Draco tells him tightly. 

"I want to know why you decided to be a dick once more, but then look at me like a kicked puppy whenever you think I'm not looking," Harry growled, stalking up to Draco so that he took a step back, he looked mildly hurt at having being caught and there is a hitch of guilt in both their throats. 

"It doesn't matter, and you know that. You know that we're on different sides of the war now." Draco looks down at his feet as he bites his lip. 

"Maybe," Harry hums as he reaches up to brush aside Draco's fringe and force him to look him in the eyes as he smiles slightly. "But, you know, anybody could look at you and see how unwilling you are. And if I actually manage to kill the guy, then they'll be willing to grant me anything I want, right?" 

Draco looked at him like he'd gone insane. 

"Are you _crazy_?" He hissed expectedly. "Even if you do kill him, me and my family are just going to be sent to Azkaban for hosting the freak anyway, unwilling or not!" 

"I'm sure I can fix that," Harry smiles confidently. "Although, your father I may not be able to guarantee absolutely _no_ time there since he did technically break out before his last sentence was up," Harry shrugs awkwardly. "But I will do my best," Harry grins for a second, before he touched his feet back flat on the ground and looked slightly awkward. Harry frowns at the ground determinedly, before breathing a quick breath and surging up to kiss Draco fully on the mouth and putting his hands on either side of his face to keep him there as he pulled back with a sharp intake of breath. 

"You know I love you, right?" Harry asked, just to be sure as he searched Draco's eyes. 

"I know," Draco kissed him again softly, "I love you too." Harry grinned happily at him as he kissed him quickly again, but both of them soon got caught up, and this was why Harry had changed the room before he began talking as he pushed Draco backwards towards the door. 

They somehow managed to get inside the door despite laughing slightly as they fumbled to get out of clothes, barely managing to actually get them undone before Draco just picked Harry up and carried him over to the bed. 

"Even without quidditch you're still pretty strong, it's impressive," Harry tells Draco as he admired his still-strong shoulders, about to push the shirt down. 

"Wait-!" Draco's eyes widened and he scrambled back slightly with a panicked. 

"Draco? What is it?" Harry asked cautiously as he sat up slowly as to not startle Draco more. 

"He- um. He - that is, you-know-you, wanted some kind of...fail-safe. To be sure that I wasn't going to betray him, shall we say." Draco stumbled the words out, the worst stutters to ever leave his mouth in Harry's presence. 

"Draco, baby, did he make you take the mark?" Harry asked imploringly, wide, worried, eyes. Draco looked physically sick at the mention of it as he looked away once more. Harry just sat up further and cupped Draco's face to kiss him again, soft press of lips against one another. "Come here," Harry said quietly, almost whispered, before he pulled Draco gently to the top of the bed to lay him against the headboard on the abundance of pillows that wasn't really necessary, but a nice touch anyway. 

Draco simply looked miserable, but there was still the spark of love there. 

Harry began by kissing Draco's lips, gentle nips and coaxing his mouth open so Harry could slip his tongue into Draco's mouth for a brief time before he pulled it out once more, starting to trail his lips over his jaw and further down, making sure to focus on Draco's sensitive spots, but not enough to leave marks. 

There was the rush of his heartbeat beneath the skin as Harry trailed his lips over his pulse point multiple times to feel it jump, while his hands made their way down his chest, contrasting such skin tones; almost translucent white for Draco's while Harry's is soft brown, inherited from his father. 

"I love you, y'know, pretty sure it's always been you for me, even before I knew it or what it meant, technically," Harry tells him, almost silent, and Draco has to strain to hear even though Harry's lips are right by his ear. Then they're gone again and Harry is licking, nipping, and kissing his way down Draco's chest and still barely-there abs, biting harsher where he wants to leave just a slight mark, just for a day, just where Draco can see, just so he knows. 

Harry then finishes undoing Draco's trousers, where they got the zip halfway down before stopping that point, and he makes sure to pull them down slowly, agonizingly painfully slow so that it causes friction on his dick which makes Draco groan in slight frustration. 

He then repeats the motion with Draco's boxers until his dick is standing proudly against his stomach with precum already leaking out some. 

He licks up the drops that have already began to collect on Draco's stomach, quickly dipping his tongue into Draco's naval so that he shivers beneath him before Harry takes Draco in his mouth. 

He makes sure to listen to the small sounds Draco makes more than usual, because he's rarely a vocal person when it comes to this anyway, so yes Harry does know what he likes, but if Draco doesn't sigh when he's tracing his tongue along a certain vein, or his breath doesn't hitch when Harry tongues the slit, followed by, usually, a groan, then Harry is going to find another way to get these noises, if not some other confirmation, out of him. 

Harry keeps him slicked up with saliva as he moves his head up and down at a slow, languid pace, making it last longer to draw small noises from Draco before he sighs because Harry sped up once more and it gives him the friction he oh-so desires. 

When Harry pulls his head upwards and focuses solely on the head, he makes sure to make sure one of his hands is circled around Draco to keep the friction there as Draco began to lean his hips up as far as Harry would let them before he pushed them back down, so he began to whine Harry's name a little as he threw his head back and mussed his hair up further than Harry's hands already had previously. 

"Ah, come on Harry, please?" Draco was not one to beg, in the slightest, but to ask for something in a way he knows will work for him to get what he wants. 

"Well since you asked so nicely," Harry says once he's lifted up from Draco's cock, before immediately ducking his head back down so that he was taking all of Draco in, and sucking with just enough pressure so that he could move his tongue just slightly, still, since he knew that that action almost always had him keeling. 

Draco groaned as his hips lifted again for the final time as he came down Harry's throat, hot white cum spurting out every few seconds. 

When he stopped, Harry pulled back and wiped at his mouth for anything that spilled as he was pulling out, swallowed one final time, and then grinned up at Draco, who simply smiled back in a slight daze. 

"You wouldn't believe how much I missed that," Draco tells him as Harry crawls up his body so that his head is resting on Draco's chest. 

"You wouldn't believe how much I missed actually doing that," Harry laughed slightly, before leaning up and kissing him once more, languid and with passion. 

Harry still had his shirt and his boxers on, but his trousers were somewhere on the floor by the door, as they were the first piece piece of clothing to be stripped off. 

Harry nuzzled into Draco's chest and sighed. 

"How long can we be here for?" Harry asked. 

"As long as you want," Draco answered, and although he knows it isn't truthful, he would try his damned best to do anything if it gets Harry and him like this again. 

"You know, you don't have to tell me what you're doing. I don't expect you to, nor do I want you to, because that might just put you in danger. But...promise me that, if worse comes to worst, you will do what is right for your parents. To protect them and yourself," Harry whispers. 

"What?" Draco's eyes are wide, and he swallows audibly, so Harry makes eye contact. 

"Promise me you will do what you need to if it means you and your family survive," Harry says. 

"Harry I wouldn't be able to survive without you," he tells him, choking up slightly. 

"Hey, no, no crying," Harry scolds lightly, sitting up slightly with his knees either side of Draco's rib-cage as he wipes away the tears that slip down his face without permission. 

"But-" 

"Draco, your family. I want to be a part of it. That means being on good terms with your parents too. But even if I don't get to be a part of that family, Draco, I still want you to live for them, and any other family you may have," Harry looks like he might start crying too, so Draco just kisses him. 

"I promise," he whispers against Harry's skin not long after he's fallen asleep with his body curled in towards Draco's own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known that while writing this I was just thinking "why am I writing this, there is literally no need, stop writing it" and I just continued
> 
> Also I can't write smut, so forgive me, but I just kinda wanted this kind of moment between the two of them and I couldn't write full on sex tbh because the moment really didn't call for it in my opinion


	5. Chapter 5

The next year, they never met under the mistletoe. 

~~*~~ 

Christmas in general wasn't the best when you were spending all of your time camping while hiding from pretty much all types of civilisation because the Dark Lord wanted you dead and you were hunting down the remaining pieces of his soul. 

Ron had left them, and, on top of that, there was no _safe_ way to contact anybody unless people on both ends were prepared to possibly be hurt, badly. 

It was Hermione, who spotted it; the mistletoe. 

It wasn't enchanted, like it was at Hogwarts, obviously, but he kissed Hermione's cheek anyway while he had his arm around her. 

It wasn't like his usual kiss under the mistletoe and it made it heart ache something awful. 

He reached up and picked it down anyway, for safe keeping. 

Later, when it was his watch as Hermione slept, he wrote his letter. He kept it brief, and put the mistletoe in the owl's mouth once he had managed to find one - not an easy task when he could only walk so far without possibly being seen or alerting somebody which results in being captured, knowing his luck anyway. 

_I know you didn't do it, I still love you,_ is all he wrote, but it was something he had wanted to say to him since he last saw him run off with Snape and the other death eaters at the end of the last school year. 

He sincerely hoped that they wouldn't be caught. 

When he was beginning to drift off slightly, a little less than an hour before Hemione was due to be woken, he heard a flapping noise for longer than before it came into view, the same, unrecognisable, owl he'd sent off to Draco before. 

Hanging from it's mouth was a small string with a box hanging, tied around it to make sure the box doesn't fall, as well as a note tied to it's ankle. 

Harry takes the package first, automatically cancelling the feather-weight charm there as he does so. 

Then he unwraps the note from the bird's ankle, allowing it to fly off before he read it. 

_I love you too, keep this safe for me because I expect you to return it to me_

Harry quickly opened the box, mind now catching up to recognise it as a ring box, and his breath caught when he saw the inside.

Nestled inside was the Malfoy Heir ring. 

_Oh Merlin, how will Draco explain no longer having this_ Harry instantly worried. 

He picked up the ring, letting the chain Draco had put it on fall as he inspected it, feeling the familiar hum of Draco's magic wash over him, still fresh. 

There was a folded note underneath that.

_Get that look off your face and stop worrying, I have a replica for now, so you really need to hurry up_

The writing was incredibly tiny, and Harry wondered how he actually managed to read it, but grinned because Draco knew him so well - to be expected, but still nice to actually see in action after so many months apart. It comforted him greatly, to say the least, as he scrubbed his face and eyes. 

Harry was smiling softly with the chain in place around his neck, and notes clasped in his hands when Hermione came out to join him. 

"She'll be okay, you know," she says after a moment of silence. 

"Who?" Harry asked, confused. 

"Ginny?" Hermione replies, sounding equally confused now. 

"Oh- Ah- Yeah, great, that's good," Harry rushes to get out, standing quickly before he turns to walk off. "I'm gonna- you know- ah, sleep," Harry tells her haltingly before being completely out of hearing range. 

Hermione's eyebrows scrunch, but she says nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not going to be making Hermione or anybody the bad guy in the next chapter or anything, I'm just thinking that she would still presume that it was Ginny Harry liked because she noticed him going off sometimes but never knew where or anything like that. Also I know the owling thing and ring are like...really not realistic, even in this setting but go with it??? please????


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's eighth year under the mistletoe consisted of waiting until the perfect moment. Kind of. 

~~*~~ 

Draco and Harry had rarely spoken of anything other than schoolwork since returning from summer, at Draco's request, and Harry hadn't even been able to give him his Heir's ring back yet because he cut Harry off every time he went to mention it. 

Draco had assured him that, by no means, was he breaking up with Harry or even taking a break from their relationship, but they just didn't do couple things anymore, or even talk about much else. But Harry accepted that, and was simply there for Draco whenever he could be so that he could offer his support _if_ Draco wants it at any point. 

But in truth Harry was becoming impatient. 

Not for them to be back to the way they were before - because they can never be that way again - but Harry had plans for the summer, which he respectfully put on hold without telling Draco because it was part of their agreement. 

Harry was still, very much, in love with Draco. If there was a way to describe it, it would be as something more than love. Which is why, after visiting Gringotts and having his inheritances sorted out, he went looking into some of the most forgotten Black heirloom vaults to find exactly what he was wanting. 

There was no saying as to how nervous Harry was as he turned it over in his hands over and over again while sat on his bed with the curtains drawn, despite it being a private room, and the Marauders' Map spread out in front of him. 

Draco's dot hadn't moved in just over twenty minutes since he arrived at the Astronomy Tower, and Harry thought it may be best to simply go now before Draco decides to move again, grabbing what he needs, including a sprig of mistletoe. 

On the walk over, Harry was antsy, unable to decide if he wants to speed up from nervousness to get there, or walk at a slow leisurely pace and hope the restlessness drains from him on the way down. 

He muttered the incantation at the bottom of the stairs before climbing up, levitating the mistletoe so it was easier for him to put on the doorway when he got there. It was silent except for the wind, ice cold as it always was on Christmas Eve at Hogwarts. 

Draco was stood in a shirt and slacks, as always, sleeves rolled up to his forearms and obvious warming charms in place due to the lack of goosebumps covering his pale skin. 

The mark was a muted grey, these days, rarely seen by Harry, never mind anybody else, except in the dead of night when nobody is around and all he wants is for somebody to sit with him and not judge him while doing nothing. 

Harry shuffles awkwardly at the door, unsure if to announce his presence at all to Draco, who looks suspiciously calm, though clearly calculating something with a sad mind. 

The mistletoe is hung above, not allowing Harry to really move anywhere except side to side, though it's presence is a comfortable one for Harry. 

After a few minutes, Harry breaks the silence with an awkward cough before speaking. "You know, I've had this for a few months now," he says, talking about the ring in his hand, not the one still around his neck. "I suppose after so long it should be returned to it's vault, no? Though that's mildly depressing to think about," his tone is awkward and he twists the ring on his finger lightly. 

"Well I really don't want it, do I?" Draco says, slightly harsh, but Harry takes no offence since he thinks he's talking about the Heir's ring. Harry sighs in a put-out manner, before continuing with a slight sad tone. 

"I guess. But it's not been used in three-hundred and sixty-seven years, not even seen the light of day since it was buried in the deepest part of the least expected Black vault, seems a bit of a shame to put it back there, don't you think?" 

That causes Draco to start, standing up straight as he turns to Harry with a slightly scrunched and confused expression. 

"Three-hundred and- What are you talking about Potter?" Ah, there it is. Harry was waiting for that, since Potter is only used as a slight defense, when he doesn't know something. 

Harry says nothing as he simply holds up the ring, it's cloudy grey gem glowing brightly in the moonlight. 

"What is that?" Draco asks suspiciously, moving one foot forward as if he's about to walk towards Harry. 

"Black consort ring," Harry shrugs. Draco chokes lightly. "Fun fact about it, it's only been used once in it's entire existence, and when the owner of the ring died - Jonathan Black neé Arkus - shortly after his husband - Rigel Black the first - then it was stolen from him while his body was waiting to be buried. This was, of course, against Rigel's wishes, however they died surprisingly young, which of course foul play is suspected in but was never proven obviously," Harry rolls his eyes, "and Rigel's aunt on his mother's side decided that he either got to keep the ring or be buried beside Rigel, and their only child, who was sickly often and died before she reached age sixteen, decided that her Dad would have wanted to be buried with her Father no matter what, that their love and marriage was not based on the jewellery they wore as a representation of it, and it was merely that - a representation," Harry explained while twisting the ring on his finger still. 

"She said that the ring was not to do with their love, and it was clearly a curse on their deaths should it be worn, beyond what it already has, as long as he was dead," Harry continued. "However she blessed that the next people to use the ring would have a happy and fruitful love with nothing to keep them apart. It was buried, deep into the most forgotten Black heirloom vault, along with their sickly daughter's diary and other notebooks explaining what happened. It was the last thing she did before she died, actually, according to records and dates that coincide with her death dates and whatnot. She thought that, if this ring was to be buried so deep, and they would try so hard to forget this part of their family's history, then she would make sure that it was written down and preserved so that somebody could learn the story. For it to be at least written down, even should nobody find it again," Harry finished, Draco staring at him with wide, earnest eyes, as he simply kept his eyes and smile on the ring he was fingering. 

"And?" Draco asked, stepping closer for the first time tonight. "What of it now?" 

"I want to give it to you." Harry stated bluntly, looking at Draco with burning eyes. "After nearly four centuries locked away, I think that you should be the first to wear it, and keep it. It belongs to your family-" 

"Yours too, technically," Draco pointed out. 

"Yes," Harry smiled, "well, since my grandmother was a Black, I feel I have smaller claim to it than yourself, technically. However, by proposing to you, which I hope you would accept, then it ends up on the right finger, in the right way, too," Harry tells him. 

"Y-you want to-?" Draco stuttered, his brain seemingly coming to a halt and Harry begins to panic slightly. 

"I mean- You don't have to accept, of course, and I still want you to keep the ring anyway, but I still love you and you said you still loved me too - even though we weren't breaking up, as you pointed out occasionally - and it's not like I'm asking you to marry me tomorro- mmph," 

Harry's worried are cut off when Draco grabs his face and kisses him soundly, Harry relaxing into it immensely, easier than slipping into any other part of his old routine now that he's in school again. It felt perfect, better than that; to Harry it was like reclaiming part of his own lost soul. Draco's worries and tense muscles melted away as they kissed, Harry's arms slipping around his neck and his fingers gripping the hair at the base of his neck tightly, the other hand running soothing motions up and down his neck. 

They were panting harshly when they pulled away, looking into one another's eyes with a gentleness and love that reflected how they kissed. 

"Yes, I accept. Only because your stupid story won me over," Draco told him sternly, though they both knew it wasn't true. 

"Of course, only the story. Not as though you love me or anything, obviously," Harry teased. 

"Me? Love you? Please, that's about as true as Dumbledore was a flaming homosexual in his youth. And I, for that matter," Draco tells him, deliberately being controversial in his words as his eyes sparkle; in a way that Harry hadn't seen since fifth year, not properly. 

"Of course," Harry repeats, laughing slightly before he leans up to kiss Draco again, a simple, quick peck, though it quickly turns into more until they're needing to stop and calm down before they get carried away on top of the Astronomy Tower, Harry not even recognising how cold he is until Draco casts a warming charm on him because he's shaking - truthfully he just thought that was from excitement and happiness. 

 

Twenty minutes later when they're both laid under Harry's midnight blue covers (because you can only handle so much of that red before you get sick of it) in only their boxers, Harry's twisting the ring that fit onto Draco's finger perfectly, but going nicely with his pale skin also, while holding his hand above his eyes. 

"Thank you," he says quietly, before moving the hand to his lips and kissing each finger in quick succession. "You make me so happy," Harry smiles brightly, even in the mostly-dark room. 

Draco says nothing for a moment as he simply looks at Harry, small smile reciprocated on his face. "I love you, thank you for that. And everything. You make me happy too," Draco says before stretching slightly, retracting his hand so it's placed on Harry waist as he moves onto his side. "But you're gonna have to shut up and go to sleep otherwise I won't be happy in the morning," Draco says as he closes his eyes and tucks Harry's head beneath his chin. 

Harry only snorts, getting himself comfortable before going to sleep too, only muttering a short, "I love you too," before he slipped into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, one more chapter and I guess you can tell what's gonna happen in that then!! Also I'm sorry for not updating all week even though I thought I would be done in like 5 days max, I got kinda unmotivated this week and then this chapter just wouldn't write at all, but I have no clue why. Also...There's a slight surprise in the next chapter, but probably not what you're thinking...maybe...idk


	7. Chapter 7

The next time they were under the mistletoe, it was because it was "sentimental" (which Harry still insisted was cheesiness).

~~*~~ 

"It is absolutely not cheesy!" Draco told him for the hundreth time in the past few months. Harry still maintained his point as Draco went on his usual tirade. "It is sentimental, something we have as a tradition somewhat, and we are now sharing it with people who have never seen it," Draco said, hanging up Harry's clothes which had been freshly steamed just minutes ago. "This is something we have always done, and I think it brings us back into a full circle, you know." 

"So it's ironic, then," Harry said with a raised eyebrow. "Which I still say is cheesy." 

"It is not!" Draco huffed. "Just get ready, he'll be here soon and I expect you to make it down the isle with him in one piece. And I shall be sending my aunt up too, along with Edward," Draco says as he makes his way over to the door. 

"I don't see why you don't just call him Teddy, like everybody else," Harry sighs. 

"I do, when we're at home and he's visiting us. Or when we're with family. Anybody, and any _where_ else and I must be formal. You know that by now Harry, and you should expect our _wedding_ to be a formal event," Draco tells him pointedly before walking out of the room, clicking the door shut behind him. 

Harry looks at the suit they'd chosen for him, along with the outer robe. Harry refused to wear full wizarding robes on the grounds that they're uncomfortable and there really should be no reason that he (they) can't wear muggle suits. 

It took a lot, but mostly sex, for Draco to relent, but Harry managed despite the compromises he had to make. 

They had to wear traditional wizarding undergarments with them - so nothing. Harry's only issue with this is that it's the middle of winter, so it's freezing cold when they step outside at the Manor. Draco pointed out that there were warming charms for that reason, and Harry couldn't exactly reject that one any longer. 

The other was that they wore the outer wizarding robe, that usually draped over the entire ensemble and was merely for show. Harry agreed to that because it was simple enough. 

Harry's robe was a dark, emerald green. ("It's not Slytherin green, Potter, there is at least three shades of difference between the two colours!") His suit was black, with a crisp white shirt, perfectly tailored trousers that apparently hugged his thighs and arse "better than those awful muggle jeans you at least finally bought in a correct size." His tie was also black, because pale, icy blue wouldn't go with the rest of the outfit, and his dark, emerald green wouldn't go with Draco's suit. 

Harry knows that Draco's suit is charcoal grey, like the majority of his suits, but somehow better quality than even his usuals - which are always the best of the best, and most expensive.

That was all Draco's choosing though, their clothes. And Harry was happy to let him have it. with him only giving small pieces of information or his opinion occasionally, usually when asked by Narcissa. Narcissa was the one who organised everything else, pretty much. She had been working on it, especially, since summer, but had been suggesting ideas and thinking up plans since Harry had first asked for Draco's hand. (He would have gone to Lucius, but he didn't know his opinions on Harry marrying his son and couldn't guarantee his approval, plus the fact he was in Azkaban and all.)

Narcissa, however, had been a pure gem about everything, taking control with organising but still asking Harry's opinion. Draco didn't need to be asked as he would give his anyway, but had taken control entirely of what they were wearing. 

Their wedding was being held at the Manor, part tradition and part because of Narcissa's house arrest sentence, though it was the last of the two years. Traditionally, they would live there straight after their marriage and begin to have heirs in the meantime, while the Malfoy Heir would also begin their political career. They would not be moving in so soon, as it was still being refurbished, and Harry had expressed his desire to have a house of their own before moving there in maybe fifteen-twenty years time. Children were on the cards, but hopefully not for at least a year in Harry's opinion. 

They were both going to work, regardless, Draco in Potions, mostly, with slight dabbling to handle their politics and finance since Harry really had no clue what he was doing when it came to that of course. Whereas Harry, for the past few months, had been the assistant/back-up Defence teacher at Hogwarts, which he was going to be taking over next September when the current professor retired. 

McGonogall had insisted that he didn't need to go out and have any more adventures battling dark creatures and dark lords to get experience, as long as he got at least a high EE in Care of Magical Creatures and Potions (since some can be used in Defence situations), and an O in Defence then he was okay to teach in her opinion, having already gotten a little too much of that in his youth, and Harry was looking forward to being able to relax for once. The most he'd have to worry about is misbehaving students, no running after bad guys anymore. Draco, to say the least, was extremely happy about that. 

Harry was brought out of his wandering mind when there was a knock at the door and Andromeda stepped through, Teddy perched on her hip and grinning at him widely. 

"How did he know you wouldn't be dressed yet?" She sighed. 

"No idea?" Harry grins sheepishly. 

"Well, you'd best be getting ready, the ceremony starts in ten minutes - when you're needed to be there to walk down the isle. Draco told me to tell you that he will reorganise this entire ceremony for tomorrow if you do not turn up on time," she warned him, and Harry's eyes widened as he rushed forward and took Teddy from her to hug him. 

"Okay Munchkin, give Uncle Harry a kiss and then you're gonna go and sit and behave yourself while you're sat down aren't you?" Harry said with a light voice. Teddy leaned forward and placed a wet kiss on Harry's cheek, which Harry returned with an over exaggerated noise to Teddy's forehead before handing him back to Andromeda. 

"Is he-" 

"Yes, he will be here in five minutes, he was speaking to Narcissa last I saw, now go and hurry up because I don't want to deal with all of this stress again tomorrow," she threatens, and Harry nods enthusiastically but terrified expression on his face before turning around and vanishing his current clothes as Andromeda shuts the door behind her and he begins to dress as quickly as possible, not even sparing a glance as the door opens behind him once more. 

"How you ever managed to survive Draco is beyond me, what with your last minute approach to everything," Remus chuckles from behind him, and Harry turns to him with his glasses askew, pants undone, shirt mis-buttoned, one shoe on only, and vaguely wondering the same thing if he's truthful. "Next thing you know you'll be giving everybody O's in your class, even if they don't deserve it," he teases. 

"Well, it's not like you've never done that," Harry says, remembering the time that Ron had received and O on a piece that was completely on the wrong subject, the incorrect length, and barely legible. 

" _I_ had a reason, unlike _somebody_ who would not," Remus grins, but Harry just sticks his tongue out as he tries to re-button his shirt with slight panic in his eyes, knowing Draco is deadly serious about repeating this process tomorrow if he ends up being late to walking down the isle. 

Remus sighs at him before waving his wand and muttering spells under his breath, all of which cause Harry's shirt to right itself, do his tie, cause his other shoe to come flying to his hand, and his pants to do themselves up. Harry breathes a sigh of relief and looks as though he's about to start crying - in thanks to Remus, or because he's getting married, he doesn't know as he slips on his other shoe, grabbing his jacket and buttoning it as they walk out of the room together with purpose, Harry slipping his outer robe on over the top once he'd finished buttoning it. 

Not that he would admit it out loud, but the feeling of his robe as it drafted air around while he slipped it on was, undoubtably, a badass feeling. 

The ballroom they walked through looked beautiful, as did the dining room, though there was no food out as of yet, that not being served until later in the evening. 

The garden was sparsely decorated, but there was the white material used as the isle, white flower petals decorating the grass, white snow resting on the trees that border this particular part of the garden, white chairs which the guests are already sat on. There's also white lights hovering in the air down the outside of the chairs lines up. 

It looks very pretty, Harry can't deny, but he also thinks that maybe Narcissa was slightly too enthusiastic with the Winter Wonderland theme she was going for. It looked fantastic though, and Harry felt his breath hitch when Draco was at the end, under a white arch which had a sprig of mistletoe above it, waiting for him, smiling softly. 

Harry thinks that the most beautiful thing in the entire garden, is Draco's face and how his hair falls loosely on the right side of his face. Gelled, but not slicked back. 

The ceremony, performed by Kingsley at his own request via owl after the information was leaked to the press, wasn't that long. It was forty-five minutes until they kissed. Including the binding of their magic, done by Andromeda and Remus, and little Teddy waddling over to them a few steps and giggling as he held out the ring boxes to them. (Harry couldn't help but coo at him that time, looking adorable in his little shirt, tie, and slacks with bright turquoise hair.)

It wasn't their favourite kiss, or their sweetest, most memorable, or anything, but it was the most promising, definitely. 

~~*~~ 

The next year, Harry went into labour underneath the mistletoe as he and Draco were walking through the halls of Hogwarts from dinner. 

"Well, looks like my little prince knows his family traditions," Draco laughed, before seeing the look on Harry's face. 

"You _did not_ just let it slip what gender the baby is, did you? When I said you could only learn if you did not tell me," Harry gritted out through the pain, unashamed fury in his eyes. "Right after I begin having contractions, hours away from finally seeing the baby." Draco's eyes widen when he realised what he said. 

"What? No, of course not," Draco scoffed with a roll of his eyes, obviously lying. "Now come on," he says, giving Harry a quick peck, "we need to get you to the hospital wing." Then he helps Harry walk (though Harry insists it's a waddle) down the halls, accepting that his hand could quite possibly be broken by the time their bouncing baby boy was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this the day before yesterday but my laptop shut down unexpectedly and I lost my chapter....that was great. Anyway, the only surprise was that Remus was alive still because he's honestly just the best and I love him so much, honestly he and Sirius are my favourites and I wanted one of them to be alive y'know?? I truthfully didn't think about Tonks all that much, harsh as it sounds, but you can think what you will if you want her to be alive or not. ANYWAY! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit, enjoy your Christmas as much as you can ((or if you don't celebrate then just enjoy the rest of your week??)) Also my tumblr is [sweetassaliens](http://http://sweetassaliens.tumblr.com//) if you wanna check it out, feel free to do so

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this, I'm going to be updating fairly quickly since I'm almost finished with it already so within like 3-4 days at the most I think? Anyway, I also said that the rating will increase, so I'm just warning you now so that if you're uncomfortable with that kinda stuff you can get out while you still can, and enjoy the rest of your day


End file.
